


A Long Time

by daydreamblvr6



Series: blvr tropes her way through steve/bucky [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everybody's dirty mouth, Fluff, Fluff and nothing but fluff, Gen, M/M, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers' dirty mouth, also like not just steve/bucky fluff but avengers as a team fluff, dirty jokes make it into every steve/bucky thing that i write, in it too, okay so i got to editing this while trying to post it and now there's, this isn't even what i was supposed to be working on god, this takes place in a world where civil war doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamblvr6/pseuds/daydreamblvr6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You and your goddamn back alley fights,” Bucky grumbles, wading into the thick of it with Steve, knocking one of the robots (<i>again</i> – the only good thing about fighting robots in Steve’s opinion is that he doesn’t have to kill anybody) to bits so casually as he makes his way to Steve’s side that even Steve, fending three of them off without looking, is impressed by the ease in it.</p>
<p>“At least I win them now,” Steve says, unapologetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> i am working on chapter two of [you don't want that](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5650996) swear to god. it's just turning into a monster and this apparently needed to get out of my system.

“You and your goddamn back alley fights,” Bucky grumbles, wading into the thick of it with Steve, knocking one of the robots ( _again_ – the only good thing about fighting robots in Steve’s opinion is that he doesn’t have to kill anybody) to bits so casually as he makes his way to Steve’s side that even Steve, fending three of them off without looking, is impressed by the ease in it.

“At least I win them now,” Steve says, unapologetic.

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Is that what this is?” he asks, gesturing at the mess that is Steve. He’s bleeding from more than a few places. “You winning? You _still_ need me to come in after your punk ass.”

“Nah,” Steve disagrees, with a shrug he really can’t afford in the middle of a fight. Something in between his shoulder blades is looser than it was a second ago. “Just _want_ you to come in after my ass.”

At that, Bucky reaches through the fray and grabs a handful of said ass with his metal hand. _Hard_.

“Jesus!” Steve yelps, his blow against the nearest robot less precise than it would’ve been, but still effective.

“I’ll do more than grab it later,” Bucky promises with a wink, chuckling as Steve, distracted, is knocked off his feet by one of the smaller robots.

“Why don’t you settle for covering it right now, jerk?” Steve grouses playfully as Bucky hauls him back up, the déjà vu so strong for both of them that they’re breathless with it.

“Language, gentlemen!” Tony chastises them over the comms. “Can’t you two horny granddads—”

“Fuck off, Tony,” Natasha interrupts him, also over the comms.

“Yeah, Tony,” Steve choruses, grinning wildly at Bucky in anticipation of the meltdown Tony’s about to have. “Fuck off.”

“Damn it, Cap!” Tony splutters as Clint whoops, “You owe me five grand, motherfucker!”

Sam laughs. “I told you, man, I _told_ you,” he says to Tony. “‘Fuck’s’ like his favorite word.”

It’s gotten easy to tell who’s who, even over the comms. There’s a comfort in that knowledge that Steve cherishes.

“Actually, ‘Bucky’ is,” Steve corrects.

Tony groans, but Bucky smiles his recently discovered (on Steve’s part) in-love-with-Steve-Rogers smile and says, “Fuckin' right.”

Steve smiles his matching in-love-with-Bucky-Barnes smile and together, they move through the throng until they’re back to back, shoulder blades bruising each other as they fend off the robots that keep pouring into the alley at them. They move in tandem, in a way they never could when Steve was half this size. It's the first fight they've been on the same side of since World War II and already they're good at this. Steve feels like he’s swimming in good fortune with Bucky’s laugh echoing off the buildings around them.

“This is all I’ve ever wanted!” he shouts at Bucky when they come whirling face-to-face again.

“And you said _I_ had all the stupid,” Bucky answers, but he clasps Steve’s forearm and pulls until they’re kissing sloppy in the middle of the latest firefight. Bucky fends off robots with his metal arm as Steve does the same with his shield. It’s only their sixth kiss and that stuff Bucky was hinting at – never. Oh, but Steve _wants_ …

Steve deepens the kiss, his tongue flicking at Bucky’s teeth. Bucky’s smiling, open-mouthed, and it’s hard to kiss that way, but it’s _good_ , it’s so _good,_ Bucky smiling is so goddamn good. Steve’ll kill for it; Steve’ll die for it, again, however many times that it takes.

The kiss is interrupted by the sound of a robot’s system shorting out. Out of rhythm, Bucky and Steve stumble against each other, breaking their defenses, and another robot goes down the same way, one of Clint’s electroshock arrows embedded in it.

“Hey,” Steve says, looking up at Clint perched on top of a nearby building. “Leave us alone; we’re having fun.”

Clint pointedly takes out the robot nearest Steve. “Here I was just trying to say thank you for the five thousand dollars worth of pizza you won me and my dog,” he says, “but  I can step back and let you dumb asses die from making out, no skin off my nose.”

“Go crawl in a dumpster, Hawk guy,” Bucky snarks at him. They hear Natasha, Sam and Tony laughing over the comms. Tony’s loudest. 

“Rude,” Clint retorts and Bucky flips him off over Steve’s shoulder.

Steve laughs, too, wholeheartedly, body shaking and completely unaware of any robotic threats for several moments. He knows Bucky has him covered.

“What is even _with_ Cap today?” he hears Tony say distantly and Steve gets why he asks, says, "This is who I _am,"_ in answer as he tosses himself back into the fray with Bucky, sliding his shield onto his back to go at it bare knuckled.

"God," he cries, ecstatic, and Bucky gives him a knowing look, "it’s been a long fucking time."

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi on tumblr!](http://themartyrsthesaintsthesaviors.tumblr.com)


End file.
